


capítulo 2: "la biblia no es un disco"

by skamcdmx



Series: temporada 1: nayeli [3]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, alcohol tw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamcdmx/pseuds/skamcdmx
Summary: Comenzando su segundo semestre de preparatoria, Nayeli Silva está bastante segura de que ha logrado arruinar su experiencia en educación superior por completo al lograr no tener amigos cuando todos los demás parecen haber ya formado sus grupos. No siempre fue así, pero el hubiera no existe, y lo único que Nayeli espera es que su estado de soledad cambie en algún punto antes de sexto semestre.
Relationships: Nayeli Silva Guerrero/Santiago "Santi" Zaragoza Pesquera
Series: temporada 1: nayeli [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055531
Kudos: 1





	1. "aprende a tocar la puerta"

SÁBADO 16 DE ENERO, 10:37 HRS. 

INT. CABAÑA VALLE DE BRAVO, HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL

_ “With Me”  _ de dvsn suena mientras se ve una escena de NAYELI y SANTI besándose sobre una cama matrimonial, ambos sentados, lentamente volviéndose más intenso. Paran por un momento para que cada uno se quite su playera, después regresan, pero esta vez NAYELI se sienta encima de SANTI. 

  
  


La puerta a la habitación se abre, NARUMI se queda viéndolos congelada con expresión de sorpresa antes de volver a cerrar la puerta rápidamente. La canción deja de sonar. 

  
  


NARUMI

¡Perdón!

  
  


NAYELI se quita de encima de SANTI, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y oculta la cara con las manos mientras se ríe. 

  
  


SANTI

¿Quieres seguirle?

  
  


NAYELI

Nah, ya pasó el momento

  
  


SANTI gruñe y se desploma sobre la cama, haciendo que NAYELI se vuelva a reír. 

  
  


SANTI

¿Qué hora es?

  
  


NAYELI

Ni idea

  
  


SANTI

Te fijas en mi celular porfa 

  
  


NAYELI

Sip, okey

  
  


NAYELI va a agarrar el celular del buró, y en la pantalla hay una notificación de un mensaje de FRIDA que dice “Si, claro, NTP”.

  
  


NAYELI se queda viendo la notificación, después voltea a ver a SANTI, y vuelve a ver la notificación. 

  
  


SANTI

¿Nayeli?

  
  


NAYELI

Son diez treinta y nueve

  
  


NAYELI vuelve a dejar el celular sobre el buró. 

  
  


SANTI

Diez treinta y nueve

  
  


SANTI se levanta mientras se vuelve a poner su playera. 

  
  


SANTI

Diez treinta y nueve y no se le ocurrió siquiera tocar.

  
  


NAYELI se ve claramente entretenida. 

  
NAYELI

Hay que mandarla de regreso a su ca sa. 

  
  


SANTI

Sip, con una nota para que firmen sus padres sobre comportamiento. 

  
  


NAYELI 

Mhm

  
  


SANTI se acerca a NAYELI, le da un beso rápido y sale del cuarto. 

  
  


SANTI (O.S.)

¡Aprende a tocar la puerta!

  
  


NAYELI le da una sonrisa a la puerta y se empieza a poner su propia playera. 


	2. "aún le habla"

SÁBADO 16 DE ENERO, 14:49 HRS. 

EXT. CABAÑA VALLE DE BRAVO, TERRAZA. 

NAYELI, SANTI y NARUMI se encuentran sentados en sillas Condesa, SANTI tiene un ukelele en mano. Está tocando  _ Muerte en Hawaii _ de Calle 13 mientras NAYELI y NARUMI aplauden algo fuera de ritmo. 

  
  


SANTI

_ Hablo todos los idiomas de todos los abecedarios _

_ Tengo más vocabulario que cualquier diccionario _

_ Tengo vista de águila, olfato de perro _

_ Puedo caminar descalzo sobre clavos de hierro _

  
  


_ Soy inmune a la muerte _

_ No necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte _

_ Ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque _

_ Porque tengo más cuentos que contarte que García Márquez _

  
  


Cuando llega al coro, tanto NARUMI como NAYELI se le unen. 

  
  


NARUMI, NAYELI, SANTI

_ Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti _

_ Es que tu me sacas lo mejor de mi _

_ Soy todo lo que soy _

_ Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero _

_ Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti _

_ Es que tu me sacas lo mejor de mi _

_ Soy todo lo que soy _

_ Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero _

  
  


SANTI continúa tocando, pero esta vez NARUMI intenta seguirle acompañando. Es claro que NARUMI no sabe la letra, tararea línea tras línea, solo diciendo la palabra de al final con claridad. 

  
  


SANTI 

_ Puedo brincar la cuerda con sólo una pierna _

_ Veo en la oscuridad sin usar una linterna _

_ Cocino lo que quieras, yo soy todo un chef _

_ Tengo sexo veinticuatro, siete, todo el mes _

_ Puedo soplar las nubes grises pa' que tengas un buen día _

_ También sé como comunicarme por telepatía _

_ (Por ti) Cruzo la frontera sin visa _

_ Y le saco una buena sonrisa a la Mona Lisa _

_ Respiro antes de morirme _

_ Por ti voy a la iglesia y escucho toda la misa sin dormirme _

_ Sigo siendo el rey aunque no tenga reino _

_ Mi sudor huele a perfume y nunca me despeino _

_ Sé pelear todas las artes marciales _

_ También sé como comunicarme con los animales _

_ Mientras más pasa el tiempo, me veo más joven _

_ Esta canción la compuse sin escuchar como Beethoven _

  
  


Esta vez, solo NARUMI se une al coro.

  
  


_ Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti _

_ Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí _

_ Soy todo lo que soy _

_ Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero _

_ Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti _

_ Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí _

_ Soy todo lo que soy _

_ Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero _

  
  


SANTI termina la canción con cara de seriedad fingida y exagerada.

  
  


SANTI

¿Y?

  
  


NAYELI

Pues… no fue Lamento Boliviano 

  
  


SANTI

Tan mal crees de mi

  
  


NAYELI

¡Lamento Boliviano es una buena canción!

  
  


SANTI

Okey...si...pero Muerte en Hawaii es mejor 

  
  


NARUMI

Estas loco

  
  


SANTI

Lamento Boliviano podrá soñar en ser Muerte en Hawaii 

  
  


NARUMI ( _ a NAYELI _ )

Está loco, ¿verdad?

  
  


NAYELI

No sé, creo que puede que tenga un punto

  
  


NARUMI 

Tú también estás loca

  
  


SANTI

Solo tiene huevos para admitir la verdad

  
  


Empieza a sonar el teléfono de SANTI. NAYELI intenta ver quién está llamando pero SANTI lo agarra y contesta antes de que pueda. 

  
  


SANTI

¿Bueno?

  
  


SANTI se para con el teléfono presionado al oído y se ve como se mete a la cabaña. 

  
  


NAYELI y NARUMI se quedan en silencio por un momento. 

  
  


NAYELI

¿Crees que sea Frida?

  
  


NARUMI

¿Frida? ¿Por qué sería Frida?

  
  


NAYELI

No sé… hace rato le mandó mensaje

  
  


NARUMI

Oh

  
  


NAYELI

¿Oh? Tú, ¿qué sabes?

  
  


NARUMI

No, yo no sé nada

  
  


NAYELI

Dime

  
  


NARUMI

No sé

  
  


NAYELI

¿Aún le habla?

  
  


NARUMI

...Bueno… tal vez de repente

  
  


NAYELI

¿Por qué le hablaría?

  
  


NARUMI

Creo es algo de la escuela

  
  


NAYELI

Okey…

  
  
  


NARUMI ve a NAYELI con preocupación, pero no dice nada más. 

NAYELI saca su teléfono, nuevamente abriendo Instagram y buscando “Lupe Ferreira” nuevamente. 


	3. "conste"

SÁBADO 16 DE ENERO, 23:00 HRS. 

INT. CABAÑA VALLE DE BRAVO, SALA 

NAYELI, SANTI y NARUMI se encuentran sentados en sillones a los lados de una chimenea. SANTI está en uno, mientras que NAYELI y NARUMI están en otro, ambas envueltas en una cobija que comparten. NAYELI mira la pantalla de su celular, en la cual se observa el perfil de LUPE, lupita.ferr.barr, en el cual se ve que NAYELI ha mandado una solicitud de seguimiento. 

NARUMI y SANTI están jugando maratón contra la ignorancia. SANTI tira el dado. 

SANTI

Seis

NARUMI

Okey

NARUMI saca una tarjeta de la caja que se encuentra al lado de ella, sobre el sillón. 

NARUMI

Cultura general: ¿Cuál es el disco más vendido de la historia?

SANTI

¿Y las opciones?

NARUMI

No hay opciones 

SANTI

Ay wey okey… Em, ¿el de Mariah Carey de Navidad?

NARUMI

Nop

La cámara se enfoca en el tablero, donde se puede ver que la pieza negra, la cual comúnmente representa a la ignorancia, está bastante cerca al final de este. NARUMI y SANTI se voltean a ver.

NARUMI

Oye, Nayeli, ¿quieres contestar?

NAYELI

Em.. no

SANTI

No se sabe la respuesta

NAYELI

Ni escuché la pregunta

NAYELI sigue viendo su celular, es claro que está distraída. 

NARUMI

¿Cuál es el disco más vendido de la historia?

NAYELI

¿La Biblia? Yo que sé

NARUMI y SANTI se empiezan a reír bastante fuerte. NAYELI por fin deja de ver su teléfono para voltearlos a ver con confusión. 

NAYELI

¿Qué?

SANTI

Nayeli, nena, la Biblia no es un disco

NAYELI se sonroja, claramente avergonzada. 

NAYELI

Podría tener un audiolibro o algo… de todos modos, pensé que dijiste libro 

NARUMI

¡Nop! Bueno, la respuesta correcta era Thriller de Michael Jackson.

NARUMI se sale de la cobija para pararse y mover a la ignorancia seis lugares, llegando exactamente al final del tablero.

NARUMI

Y bueno… gana la ignorancia. Otra vez. 

NAYELI abre el brazo para hacerle espacio para volverse a meter, esta vez con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de NARUMI. Después de un momento NAYELI quita su brazo de alrededor de NARUMI y NARUMI le hace cara de puchero exagerada, por lo cual NAYELI se ríe. 

NAYELI

Bueno… ¿quieren jugar Yo Nunca Nunca?

SANTI

¡Okey! ¿Por qué no?

NARUMI asiente.

NAYELI

Bueno, yo empiezo.

SANTI

¿No necesitamos algo de que tomar primero?

NARUMI

Voy por tequila, perense. 

NARUMI se para y sale de la sala. NAYELI y SANTI se quedan en silencio hasta que regresa con una botella y tres vasos. NARUMI sirve algo de tequila en cada vaso y se sienta, esta vez al lado de SANTI en vez de NAYELI. 

NARUMI

Vas

NAYELI

Yo nunca nunca… he hablado con Frida, hoy

De inmediato el ambiente se vuelve tenso. 

SANTI

Pregunta extraña.

Nadie le toma a su vaso. NAYELI le da una mirada enojada a SANTI, pero este la ignora. 

SANTI

¡Mi turno! Yo nunca nunca he dicho que la Biblia es un disco 

NAYELI le da un trago a su vaso. Luego otro. Luego se acaba lo que queda y se para, dejando la cobija caer. 

NAYELI

Que mala onda 

SANTI

No seas así, solo es chiste

NAYELI se ve conflictuada, pero antes de que pueda decir algo se escucha un ruido fuerte desde afuera. 

NAYELI 

¿Qué pedo?

SANTI se encoge de hombros, y va hacia la puerta a ver qué es. Lo siguen NAYELI y NARUMI con mayor caución. Al abrir la puerta, encuentran a LUIS del otro lado, ríendose. 

LUIS

¿Los espanté?

SANTI

No te pases 

LUIS

Eso es un sí.

NAYELI voltea a ver a SANTI, esperando una explicación.

SANTI

Eh, Huicho, conoces a mi novia

LUIS

Sí

SANTI

Y a Narumi

LUIS

¿La china está aquí?

SANTI

No seas pendejo 

NARUMI le saluda con la mano, con una expresión que demuestra su disgusto ante su presencia. 

LUIS

Bueno, perdón. 

NARUMI

Aja

LUIS

¿Ya nos vamos o qué onda?

NAYELI

¿Irse a qué?

SANTI le da una mirada de perdón a NAYELI.

SANTI

Vamos a salir a fumar

NAYELI 

¿Hablas en serio?

SANTI

Puedes venir si quieres

NAYELI

Ni de chiste. 

SANTI

Conste que te invité

NAYELI no le encuentra la gracia a esto y solo le da una mirada mala a LUIS antes de volverse a meter a la casa mientras que NARUMI y SANTI se salen con LUIS. _“The Gloaming”_ de Radiohead empieza a sonar. 

Le llega notificación de Instagram a NAYELI de que LUPE aceptó su solicitud. 


	4. "entonces no mientas"

DOMINGO 17 DE ENERO, 2:06 HRS. 

INT. CABAÑA VALLE DE BRAVO, SALA 

_ “The Gloaming”  _ de Radiohead continúa sonando, lentamente desvaneciéndose. NAYELI se encuentra sentada en el sillón, recargada contra el reposabrazo, cabeza sobre su mano, dormida en una posición incómoda. Se escucha una puerta cerrándose, luego se ve como alguien se acerca al sillón, pero la perspectiva es demasiado baja para poderse percatar de quien es. 

  
  


SANTI

( _ susurrado _ ) Nayeli

  
  


NAYELI solo gruñe un poco, ojos aún cerrados. Se escuchan risas poco disimuladas. Luego se acerca una mano a tocarle el hombro. NAYELI se para por completo y con cara de espanto algo distraído. La perspectiva cambia para ver a SANTI, NARUMI y LUIS delante de ella. SANTI está medio agachado, le está sonriendo de manera entretenida, mientras que atrás de él, NARUMI y LUIS se ríen a carcajadas. 

  
  


LUIS

¡Su cara!

  
  


NAYELI se pasa una mano por la cara para despertarse más. 

  
  


LUIS

¿Neta te dormiste ahí?

  
  


SANTI

Babe, ¿tas bien?

  
  


NAYELI

¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien. Los estaba esperando. 

  
  


NARUMI

Awww

  
  


NAYELI

¿Qué hora es?

NARUMI

Em…

  
  


NARUMI y LUIS comparten una mirada y se vuelven a empezar a reír. SANTI se ríe aunque con menor potencia. 

  
  


NAYELI

¿Qué pedo?

  
  


NAYELI se para, ve a los tres con el ceño fruncido, y agarra su celular de la mesa al centro de la sala. La pantalla dice que son las 2:07 HRS. 

  
  


NAYELI

Pues que tanto hicieron o que

  
  


SANTI

¿Hm?

  
  


NAYELI

¿Qué hicieron que regresaran hasta las dos de la mañana?

  
  


SANTI

Ya sabes...Fumar…

  
  


NAYELI

Puta madre, hablo en serio

  
  


SANTI

¡Yo también!

  
  


NAYELI

Tres horas. Fumando.

  
  


SANTI

¡Sí!

  
  


NAYELI

Sabes, es la segunda vez que me mientes hoy, y-

  
  


SANTI 

¿Segunda?

  
  


NAYELI

Sí, hace rato dijiste que no le has hablado a Frida

  
  


NARUMI y LUIS se ven claramente incómodos atrás. 

  
  


SANTI

No le he hablado a Frida.

  
  


NAYELI 

Vi su mensaje

  
  


SANTI 

¿Ahora checas mis mensajes?

  
  


NAYELI 

No es muy difícil ver una notificación en la pantalla bloqueada.

  
  


SANTI

Okey, pues, solo me hablaba sobre la escuela probablemente

  
  


NAYELI

Ajá, y entonces por qué mentiste sobre hablarle

  
  


SANTI 

¡Porque sabía que te ibas a molestar!

  
  


NAYELI

Ay, si me dices, “Oh, tenemos una tarea juntos y le hablé sobre eso hoy”, crees que me molesto. 

  
  


SANTI

Pues yo que sé, pero te juro que solo hablamos sobre tarea

  
  


NAYELI

Entonces si te pido que me enseñes la conversación, no hay problema

  
  


SANTI

¿Quieres ver mis mensajes?

  
  


NAYELI 

Si no tienes nada que ocultar….

  
  


SANTI se cruza de brazos. 

  
  


NAYELI 

¡Tú puedes ver mis mensajes si quieres!

  
  


NAYELI le extiende el celular a SANTI. 

  
  


SANTI

¡Estás loca!

  
  


LUIS le hace caras a NARUMI cuando dice eso, circulando su dedo por el lado de la cabeza. 

NAYELI

¿Por qué no puedo ver la conversación si solo es lo que dices?

  
  


SANTI

Porque no quiero estar en una relación en la que no confías en mí sin ver todo lo que hago. 

  
  


NAYELI

Entonces no mientas.

  
  


SANTI

No mentí

  
  


Los dos se quedan viendo por un momento. NAYELI se va, caminando fuera de vista de la toma mientras la cámara se fija en una expresión conflictuada en la cara de SANTI. 

**Author's Note:**

> skammexico en tumblr!


End file.
